Naruto's Hidden Assets
by EmptyBlackDesk
Summary: Naruto has a hidden secret, it's not a Kekkei Genkai, it's not a secret past as an ANBU. No, it's something much more sinister... he has child-bearing hips and a big rump, he has... a feminine figure! And the males in his class are all taking notice! Can Naruto survive their advances? Yaoi Naruto/Many
1. A Ruined Jumpsuit

XXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki was furious and naked. Well, maybe furious was pushing it, but he was still pretty mad (and undeniably naked)!

His last orange jumpsuit had been irredeemably destroyed!

And who's fault was it? The teme 'Last Uchiha' of course! The teme had pulled a kunai in a Taijutsu spar! A Taijutsu spar, meaning no weapons allowed! And had he been punished, or even reprimanded? No, of course not! Can't risk hurting the teme's precious Uchiha feelings! Apparently it was perfectly fine to pull a kunai in a Taijutsu spar and slash at your opponent, shredding clothes and humiliating your opponent.

Naruto was losing strips of clothing and had to either beat the teme quickly (not possible yet, he could grudgingly admit) or flee the scene and hold on to whatever strips of dignity he had left.

So he rushed home, struggling to hold up his slashed bottoms and abandoning his ruined jacket and sniggering classmates.

It was even doubly worse for Naruto, the jumpsuit had been his last piece of wearable clothing in his size. All he had left was clothing he had worn as a young child! (If Naruto was being particularly honest, he hadn't grown that much since then)

Well, the jumpsuits weren't quite his size, being several sizes too large by design. Naruto didn't want people to see his particular problem. It was hard enough being the shrimpy dobe of the class, better not to be known as the girly, shirmpy dobe of the class as well.

Naruto had a very... feminine figure hidden under his baggy jumpsuits. All of the calories seemed to go towards puffing up his bottom and widening his hips. This of course lead to a very short (too short in his opinion), feminine body shape, completely unfit for an awesome, masculine shinobi such as Naruto (as long as you ignored his full, pouting lips and shoulder length golden hair).

But, he didn't have any choice now! It's not like he could just go out and buy clothes! He wasn't rich like it seemed every other person in his class was. A new shinobi outfit cost more than he earned in his monthly stipend! And he needed that money for essentials like utilities and food, not to mention his daily visit to his personal haven, Ichiraku's.

'I guess, I have no choice now. Everyone is going to see me! Me and my damn butt!' He reached back and slapped his hands against his full cheeks, causing them to shake and redden. And causing a certain part of his anatomy to partially harden.

Reaching into his battered dresser he pulled out his old white spiral t-shirt and a pair of his baggiest shorts. Baggiest meaning they were skin-tight and showed his womanly figure in full. No underwear of course, he wasn't going to pay money for underwear! It's not like people could see there when he was wearing any sort of bottoms, so why bother.

Looking into his cracked mirror he looked himself over.

Bright golden locks glowed in the sun shining through his window, his white t-shirt with the red spiral clung to his body and his tight black bicycle shorts came to well above his knees and clung to his wide thighs and bouncy ass like a second skin.

'I gotta hide this,' Naruto again grasped his full cheeks, ' somehow. Maybe I can grab my torn jacket from the training field behind the Academy and tie it around my waist. I'd have to really rush to get it and be on time for class as well.'

He experimentally bounced on his heels and cringed when his ass bounced with him.

'Well, can't stay in my room forever I guess, lunch is nearly over and I'm in enough trouble as it is for ditching class to change clothes.'

He pursed his full pink lips, and shook his head, waving his blonde locks about his head before leaping out his window and onto the neighbouring roof.

XXXXX

Running and leaping across the village roofs he quickly approached the Ninja Academy, before he skidded to a stop when he heard his name being shouted.

"Naruto!"

Glancing over the edge of the roof he spotted Kiba, grinning and waving on an empty street, and his partner Ninken, Akamaru, barking from his drawn hood. Offering his own tentative wave and being careful not to show more than his head to the Inuzuka.

"Hey Naruto, why so shy? Come down here and we can walk to the Academy together! I won't tease you too much!"

Naruto bit his pink lips and tilted his head (unknowingly causing the Inuzuka to question his sexuality), 'Well, I guess I gotta show myself at some point…but, my jacket. Who knows what he'll do when he sees me like this?'

Naruto shuffled back from the edge of the roof and took stock of his options, either he jumped down to Kiba and faced the music now, or he ditched Kiba and rushed to grab his jacket, granting him more time to hopefully grab more concealing clothing.

He took a hesitant step to the edge of the building to check on Kiba… and tripped and stumbled on a stray pebble and went flying off the edge of the building. "Oh! Damnit, ack!" Quickly righting himself in the air so he wouldn't damage anything important, he managed to land on his hands and knees in the empty street, inadvertently giving Kiba a full view of his quivering rump. 'Well, I guess I'm facing the music now.'

Kiba's eyes widened, his pants tightened and his opinion of the class dobe was irrevocably changed (and his previous doubts about his sexuality were proven not to be doubts).

Kiba stammered out, "N-N-Naruto? A-are you o-okay?" his eyes glued to Naruto's well-outlined ass and wide hips.

Naruto grumbled and climbed to his feet, "Ouch, that was not what I wanted to happen at all."

Turning around Naruto came face to face with a red-faced (and lightly panting) Kiba.

Naruto tilted his head, "Is something wrong, Kiba? You look like Hinata, all red and sweaty." Naruto leaned forward and placed his hand against the side of Kiba's cheek. "You're burning up!"

Kiba gave a strained grin and groaned out, "N-nothing's wrong! I'm just, uh, I think maybe I caught what Hinata has! Ahahahaha..." 'Since when has Naruto looked this good? His lips, his hair, his hips, his ass!' Kiba bit his lip and his eyes roamed over Naruto's full figure.

Naruto frowned as Kiba's eyes raked over his body, "R-really? I hope it isn't contagious." 'Please tell me he isn't doing what I think he's doing, one stalker is enough.'

Kiba's smile was more confident this time, "Ah, Naruto-kun, if someone else starts coming down with it I'll make sure to keep them away from you!" 'And all to myself!' Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him flush to his body, melding them together and grinning charmingly while staring straight into his eyes, their face mere inches apart.

Naruto blushed, "Uh, thanks, Kiba, I guess..." Naruto didn't bother to remove himself from the too-close Inuzuka, Kiba was as stubborn as they come.

Kiba beamed and Akamaru barked happily, "No problem, Naruto-Kun! I'll just stay close to you as long as possible! We can sit together, and walk home together, and I'll make sure nobody touches you but me!"

Naruto's blush strengthened and he mumbled out, "Ano, thanks, Kiba...kun?" If possible Kiba's smile widened even further, showing his sharp canines, and his arms tightened around Naruto's shoulders in a one-armed hug.

"No problem, Naruto-kun! Now we better hurry, we don't got much time left!" He released Naruto's shoulders and grasped his hand. Naruto blushed and let Kiba pull him towards the Academy.

'Since when has Kiba been so friendly? It can't be because of my…. ' Naruto frowned and furrowed his brow, 'I have a feeling he isn't going to be the only person who acts like this now that I've been forced out of my jumpsuit.'

XXXXX

Naruto and Kiba burst into the full classroom, the eyes of the class locked onto the two nearly-latecomers, their eyes widening upon seeing their locked hands. Naruto blushed and pulled his hand from Kiba's, his wide grin faded and he seemed hurt.

Naruto's eyes surveyed the room and took in the reactions to his previously hidden 'assets'. As he had predicted would happen, the boys were blushing and the look in their eyes was different from earlier in the day, a hint of lust and newfound appreciation for Naruto's 'assets'.

Most surprising was the look in the teme's eyes, barely hidden lust shown through. Naruto was sure the teme wouldn't be able to look past his disdain against the blond and see the feminine body underneath. Naruto shuddered involuntarily, not on his grave would the teme ever do more than look at him, even the looking was making him feel gross.

Sasuke's eyes roamed Naruto's newly uncovered assets, 'If that was what the dobe was hiding under his jumpsuit I would have shredded it much earlier. He has exactly the kind of body needed for a Uchiha mistress or pleasure servant.', he nodded and made a decision, 'Naruto shall be mine, competition from the mutt or not.'

The only male who didn't seem to care was Choji, he simply waved and returned to his bag of chips. 'Is he asexual to not react to my generous assets' Naruto pouted as he ran his hands over his hips, before he realized just what he was pouting about (and doing). Naruto quickly returned his hands to his sides and retuned to his observations.

'Did Naruto gain weight? That's good, he was entirely too skinny earlier this morning!' Choji was completely oblivious to Naruto's new look and the looks he was receiving from the rest of the class.

Choji's best friend Shikamaru was blushing and staring, although his eyes were more shrewd then the rest of the class and he kept glancing at the rest of the males in the class, assessing their gazes, apparently he was now aware of exactly why Naruto wore such thick, baggy clothing.

'Troublesome, Naruto has shown what he was hiding underneath his jumpsuit. His body looks a lot more womanly then I would have suspected, and it seems I'm not the only one who has noticed this 'new' Naruto.' Shikamaru groaned, 'That's just what this class needs, more competition, and for Naruto of all people.'

Shino was hard to read, his high collar and sunglasses hid most avenues to see his feelings. But Naruto was more than capable of seeing the slight blush gracing his cheeks and the direction he was facing. Apparently the silent and 'emotionless' Aburame was more than capable of lust.

'Hmm, Naruto-kun has shed his outer layer and shown a soft and womanly inner. Why? Because the Uchiha has no doubt ruined the last of his heavy jumpsuits. Response? I shall endeavour to win his heart and show him my inner core as well.' Shino nodded resolutely, Naruto would be his.

Meanwhile Hinata was having the exact same reaction she always did, blushing and staring, although she too seemed to notice the rest of her male classmates similar reactions. She looked suddenly nervous and kept switching her gaze from her classmates to Naruto.

'Ano… do I have competition? Male competition?'

Sakura and Ino simply seemed annoyed, they had definitely noticed Sasuke's gaze and its implications. Although Ino's gaze seemed hungry as she looked from Kiba to Naruto, the infamous Gossip Queen of Konoha would want to know the full story, no doubt.

'Ha! I'd like to see you try to get your dirty hands on Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!' Sakura screeched in her head, 'There's no way Sasuke-kun would choose you over a delicate flower of womanhood like me!' Ino meanwhile was slightly more calculating in her observations, 'What's with Kiba and Naruto? Were they holding hands? And what's with the rest of the class? And why does Naruto have bigger hips then I do!' she huffed and crossed her arms.

Naruto sighed, new look, new problems it seemed. 'Well, better find a seat, hopefully near to someone who can keep their hands to themselves.'

The only available seats were on opposite sides of the class. Naruto shot an apologetic look at Kiba before shuffling to the window seat, right besides his tall, brunette classmate, Daisuke. Daisuke was blushing and stammering as he got a good look at Naruto.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun, how are you?" Daisuke's voice cracked in the middle of his question and the silence that seemed grip the class broke as they all laughed at Daisuke's cracked voice. Daisuke's blush deepened and he sank into his seat.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Alright, I suppose, Daisuke."

Naruto was confused and slightly suspicious now. Daisuke use to look at Naruto like-well, that is to say he didn't look at him at all. As far as Daisuke was concerned, Naruto was unworthy of extended attention. Of course, the same could be said of all his classmates. And now he (and every other male in the class) looked at him like he was... something worth looking at!

Kiba was pouting at Naruto before he remembered his early pledge to sit near Naruto and never leave his side. He calmly walked up to Daisuke and politely asked him to switch seats.

No he didn't, he tromped up to the still-blushing and staring Daisuke and wrenched him out of seat before sitting down himself and pointing to the seat at the opposite side of the class. Daisuke picked himself up, dusted himself off and slugged Kiba across the face.

Kiba's neck snapped to the side, spittle flying from his mouth and his eyes widening in shock.

Naruto tilted his head and stared at the shocked Inuzuka, 'He wasn't expecting retaliation?' Kiba's eyes locked with Naruto and he seemed to gain strength from Naruto's gaze. A resolute look crossed his face. 'I can't let Naruto think I would just take a hit like that! I gotta show I'm a man of action! No one beats Kiba Inuzuka!'

Kiba turned his head to glare at Daisuke before launching himself out of his hard-won seat and punched Daisuke into the other person sitting at the table, the implacable Shino Aburame. Shino and Daisuke toppled into the alley and Kiba froze as he seemed to realize what he had just done to the creepy bug-nin.

Shino untangled and picked himself up from his spot under Daisuke, and dusted his jacket before he seemed to stare at the frozen Kiba and prone Daisuke. He lifted his arm and a swarm of Kikaichu flew out and covered the two brawlers. Kiba collapsed and Naruto could tell he and Daisuke were being drained of their chakra.

Shino returned to his seat, his Kikaichu rejoining the hive shortly afterwards, before nodding at Naruto, a faint blush forming on his nearly hidden cheeks as they locked eyes. Naruto smiled and nodded back, Shino's blush became more noticeable as he sank into his collared jacket.

Kiba and Daisuke were groaning on the floor, 'Seems Shino just tired them out, it'd be a shame if they were knocked out and missed the rest of the day.' Naruto mused silently.

Mere seconds before class was set to start Kiba pulled himself up and collapsed into the seat next to Naruto, before resting his head in his arms. Despite his exhaustion and blackened eye (courtesy of Daisuke), he still managed to lift his head and grin at Naruto.

"Ha... ha... I managed to keep my word, Naruto-kun. You won't catch anything from anyone but me."

Naruto smiled at Kiba before ruffling his hair. Kiba blushed before leaning into Naruto's touch, lightly groaning. Naruto withdrew his hand and finally noticed the rest of the class. Everyone was staring.

Well, not everyone was staring, a good portion of his male classmates were glaring at the dreamy-eyed Inuzuka. Naruto groaned and buried his head in his hands, 'I wish the teme hadn't destroyed my jumpsuit.'

XXXXX

AN: If I have made any regrettable mistakes, please do not hesitate to correct me.


	2. A Voyeur and an Admirer

XXXXX

Naruto focused on his textbook and Iruka-sensei's reading of said text, ignoring the stares and longing glances shot at him from the rest of the class.

"_The Third Hokage has, cumulatively, been the longest reigning Hokage in Konoha History…"_

He ignored Kiba's loving looks and the glares he sent to everyone who even dared to breathe in Naruto's general direction. Overbearing, but sweet.

"…_Fire Country's friendly relations with the neighbouring nations have been on a steady rise due to increasing trade and diplomatic agreements, this affects Konoha…."_

He ignored Sasuke's intense and possessive glare. He couldn't look at Naruto without it turning into a glare, and when he blushed it just made him look more angry.

"…_the recent transformation of the Hidden Hot Springs Village to a resort town has been directly to the benefit of Konoha…"_

He ignored Shino's Kikaichu crawling over him, no doubt it was marking him so Shino would know where he was at all times. Creepy. Naruto made sure to briefly flare _that_ chakra to purge any marks or trackers. Shino's eyes widened and he blushed furiously, he knew he had been caught.

"…_t-this has had, ano, direct aff- sorry, effects on Konoha. The increase in r-revenue has lead to an increase in, ano…"_

He ignored Iruka-sensei's stuttering and stumbling as his eyes flicked to Naruto. Even Iruka-sensei wasn't safe from Naruto's 'charms'!

"…_Konoha has been, in recent times, touted as the strongest of the Ninja Villages…"_

He ignored Shikamaru's quick and starry-eyed glances as well as his heavy blush whenever their eyes met. Kinda surprising that Shikamaru could be that cute.

What he couldn't ignore was the door slamming open and Kiba's sister, Hana Inuzuka, bursting in and yelling out.

"Sorry, Iruka-san, I gotta grab my brother and take off! Family emergency, sorry!" True to her word she grabbed Kiba's hand and took off through the door. Well, she would've if Kiba didn't dig in his heels and shout back.

"W-what's going on, Hana? What emergency?"

"There's no time! The kennel collapsed and we need all available hands to put it up again, that means you, little brother!" Hana hurriedly stated.

"But I gotta stay here to keep all these creeps offa Naruto!" Kiba almost, but not quite, shouted.

"You can see your little friend," Naruto scoffed, " later! There's trouble and we need your help! Let's go!" And with that last shout Hana yanked Kiba out of the room, Kiba's protests dieing as they got farther and farther away.

Iruka-sensei blinked, "Well, uh, class is almost over as it is, so feel free to go home for now!" he gave out a wide grin and made shooing motions with his hand, "Consider it a gift!"

His admirers were quick to surround him, throngs of boys suddenly surrounding him and shouting for his attention.

"Naruto! Wanna go out on a date, anywhere you want, I'm buying!" That was Kou Ichijo, his blue-haired, slender classmate. It was pretty tempting, not paying for Ichiraku's ramen, he would be able to have as much as he wanted!

"Naruto, let's go somewhere, just you and me! We can go train together or just go for a walk!" Daisuke Nagase, the brown-haired, bandaged-nosed boy who sat beside Naruto before Kiba pushed him off, shouted out. Again, pretty tempting, he never had anybody to train with before, and Daisuke was a genius with the physical aspects of Shinobi life.

"N-Naruto, it's troublesome with all these other people asking but, ano, do you wanna come c-cloud-watching with me? I have a special spot that I've n-never shown anyone else." Shikamaru shyly (when did he get so bashful) asked. Sharing a secret place and just spending time together sounded lovely to Naruto. It would almost be like they were friends or something!

Naruto was all set to answer them, maybe he could go for an hour with each of them, or on separate days of the week, when something he should've expected happened. Sasuke barged his way to the front of the horde and roughly grasped Naruto's bicep, "Naruto! Come with me, we're leaving! Your coming with me to my estate!"

The horde of boys started angrily shouting and suddenly Sasuke was grabbed and pulled into the horde with an angry shout, "Stop it! Let me go, you bastards!" There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and suddenly Naruto didn't want to be there.

Naruto was quick and his movements were fast and precise, he turned and leaped out the open window, opened earlier specifically for the possibility of Naruto needing a quick escape. He could still here shouting from the classroom, but the wind rushing by his ears muted most of their words. _Most _of their words.

"What, hey, stop! Naruto just jumped out the window!"

Landed with a light tap he quickly sprinted behind the academy. He was rushing to the woods behind the academy, where he would hopefully not be found. But he could here shouting and crashing from the front of the school, they were already out and looking for him.

'I wish Kiba was here to keep them away.' Naruto though with a sigh.

XXXXX

Knee deep in the remains of the kennel, Kiba suddenly sported a wide, goofy grin. 'I think Naruto is thinking of me!', Kiba's smile faded as he sighed and returned to his work, 'I can't wait til I see him again. I better hurry up, who knows what those _other_ guys could be doing to him!' with a renewed enthusiasm, and a fear for his friends ( hopefully more then friends soon! ) continued virginity, Kiba continued his work.

XXXXX

Quickly leaping into the trees, Naruto begin to speed through the branches, taking random turns and making sure not to make a sound. He ran for what seemed like hours (about fifteen minutes actually) before collapsing in a shaded clearing, far from the Academy, "That should be far enough."

Blinking and leaning against the old oak tree he had collapsed beside, Naruto yawned and thought, 'I can't keep running away from them or relying on Kiba to keep them away. I gotta think of something to stop them looking at me like that.'

Despite his desire to stop their looks, all he could think about was the way they looked at him. The ways their eyes ran over his body, raking over his wide rear and obscenely showcased bulge. Naruto's cock began to harden and his face turned a light shade of red.

'I'm alone right now, so if I wanted to just…' his blush deepened, 'do _that _right now, no one would know…' lightly running his hand over his rapidly hardening, lycra-encased bulge, he gasped out "T-that feels better then it usually does!"

His hardening cock began to snake it's way out of his spats, they were too short to contain his substantial member without ripping the fabric or, as his cock was now, snaking out the leg hole.

Naruto almost gasped at the obscene sight of his hard, angry red member flopping out the pants leg, leaking precum onto his thick, hairless thighs. He pulled his spats up, so that he could have better access to his rock hard member, and grasped his hard cock with both of his hands.

Quickly running his finger over his bulbous cockhead, he spread his precum over his entire cock. Groaning at the sensation, he began to jack off, slowly rubbing his leaking cock through the hole made by his two tightly clenched fists.

Naruto began to gather his precum on one finger before bringing it down between his delectable cheeks and into his tight ring. Rubbing his cum-slicked finger over his hole he began to push. Naruto groaned at the sensation of his finger slipping through the tight ring of flesh, and his cock shuddered. Just having his finger inside him was almost enough to make him cum.

"I'm so close! Just a little more…"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, he had an audience.

XXXXX

Neji Hyuga had been training at a nearby training ground, trying to perfect his Gentle Fist form, when he heard a muffled thud from within the neighbouring forest. Curious, and slightly suspicious, Neji quickly and stealthily made his way to the source of the noise.

Silently leaping onto a tree branch he curiously gazed at the collapsed form of fifth year Academy Student, Naruto Uzumaki, in very skimpy and provocative clothing. Neji blushed as he fully took in what the younger boy was wearing, tight lycra spats that showed every curve ( and what curves! ) and bulge ( one rather impressive bulge in particular ) and a tight, white t-shirt that utterly failed to hide his abs and hard nipples. Neji could feel his cock hardening as he gazed at the younger boy, his attention solely focused on Naruto's impressive physique.

Neji jumped as Naruto suddenly mumbled out, "That should be far enough."

He leaned into the neighbouring tree, directly across from the watching Neji, and began to blush. The boys eyes strayed to his rapidly hardening bulge and his fingers ghosted over the stretched lycra.

"T-that feels better then it usually does…"

Neji's eyes widened and his shorts grew even tighter. Silently unbuckling his shorts he began to rub his hard cock through the material of his boxers as the boys cock snaked out of his short spats. Neji groaned as he got a full look at the leaking, throbbing cock.

'I shouldn't be doing this, ' Neji pulled his boxers around his ankles, ' he doesn't know I'm here, this is wrong.' he grasped his hard cock and began to masturbate, pale eyes never leaving Naruto's rapidly moving fist or the finger newly buried in his anus.

"I'm so close! Just a little more…" Naruto moaned out, and Neji silently replied, "Me too, we can cum together…" Neji closed his eyes and loudly groaned, momentarily forgetting where he was. Suddenly all noise from below him stopped.

XXXXX

Naruto was close to cumming, 'Just a little more and I can…' when he heard a groan that was not his own. His rapidly moving fist and the finger buried and in his tight ass froze. The squelching, shifting and moaning from Naruto all stopped, and suddenly he could hear groans and the sound of skin hitting skin. Someone was watching him as he pleasured himself.

Quick as a flash Naruto's tight spats were around his waist and his shirt, that was up against his chest so he could play with his hard nipples, was down. Jumping up from his spot on the ground, Naruto sped off, back towards town and away from the voyeur that was watching him in his private moment.

He faltered as he realized he had fled from the Academy to right beside a training ground. 'He must've heard me as I…" Naruto blushed, 'How long was he there for?'

Despite himself, Naruto's cock hardened and his blush increased in force, 'Someone was watching me, they saw me touching myself and putting my finger inside myself.' Naruto's steps slowed as he thought, 'I wonder… I wonder if they liked what they saw?'

Shaking his head to rid himself of his traitorous thoughts, Naruto continued his trek towards Konoha proper and away from the voyeur.

XXXXX

Neji collapsed onto the branch as his cum blanketed his abs and thighs.

Neji's eyes opened as he whispered out, "Did you cum too?" he froze as he realized the boy wasn't there. And from the looks of it, he hadn't been there for a while. "He must've heard me!" Wiping his seed with a handkerchief and pulling his boxers and shorts up, he leapt from the tree and returned to the training ground.

'Shit shit shit, I hope he didn't see me! What if he reports me? What if he tells a clan member?' Neji froze and his face blanched, 'What if this gets to Hiashi-sama or one of the Elders?'

"I have to find him! I'll just explain that…ano, t-that… I didn't know he was there! Yes, I didn't even notice him there on the ground! In fact, I was there first and he intruded on me!" Neji uncharacteristically grinned and his rapidly beating heart slowed.

'And, if I can convince him to, maybe I could help him out with what he was doing, I'm older and more experienced after all.' With a bounce in his step and a blush on his face, Neji began his jog into town, he had a curvy Academy student to seduce!

XXXXX

"Where could that troublesome blond be?" Shikamaru Nara sedately walked through Konoha, on the look out for the target of his affections, Naruto Uzumaki. Just thinking about him made Shikamaru blush. And, like Hinata, Shikamaru had been secretly harbouring his feelings for the blond bombshell. Shikamaru was just better at hiding them then Hinata was.

It started when they first entered the Academy, and Naruto was a much different person. Quiet and polite to a fault, with an almost depressed air to him. Shikamaru was interested in the scrawny blond, but never enough to make any sort of effort to get to know him, much like the rest of the class. Besides his bright hair, Naruto was a wallflower and easily ignored. He was an orphan not part of any clan, it was easy to regulate him to the back of his mind.

This all changed after the first summer break when suddenly, Naruto had turned loud, brash and wearing the most eye-searing jumpsuit Shikamaru had ever seen. He started pranking and his grades dropped considerably. This is when Shikamaru really started to take notice of Naruto, his sudden change made Shikamaru interested, so he followed him. Shikamaru wasn't shy, of course! He was just, acting like a Ninja, gathering information before making his move!

What Shikamaru saw was Naruto being ignored completely. When he went to shop his items were swept off the counter and the next customer was loudly addressed, covering the boys complaints. Naruto was forced to get much of his food from a ramen stand and the vending machines dotted amongst the village.

When Naruto walked among the villager, no one would look at him, and when they were forced to see him their eyes would harden and their lips would transform into a scowl. Naruto usually didn't stay amongst them for very long, he stayed to the side and quickly sped to his destination, keeping out of sight.

Seeing Naruto come into class with that big bright smile after that made Shikamaru's knees quake and his heart melt. It was hard to believe that Naruto was that strong in the face of so much adversity. And the mystery of _why _he was treated like that made his interest that much more keen.

So it continued like that, Shikamaru would secretly 'gather information' on Naruto, too afraid to talk to him, and to shy to get to know him beyond his surface qualities. Shikamaru had a hard enough time just being in the same room as him, being near him made his hands clam up and his heart race, the few times they ditched school together were probably the most exiting times of Shikamaru's life. And spending time with him afterwards was the happiest he'd ever felt. Eating with him at his favourite ramen stand almost felt like a date, if Choji wasn't there eating along with them, and watching the clouds with him made Shikamaru feel all light and giddy inside.

But then he was pushed out of his comfortable rut when Naruto came in that afternoon, without his jumpsuit. Suddenly everyone was looking him that way, eyes glazed with lust and hearts racing. Except Choji, of course, he knew there was a reason Choji was his best friend.

Suddenly Shikamaru was rocked with the realization that Naruto wouldn't wait for him to work up the nerve to tell him his feelings. He didn't have a shy, stuttering heiress as his main rival in love anymore. He couldn't afford to wait around! So Shikamaru spent the entire afternoon screwing up the courage to tell Naruto his feelings.

As Iruka announced their early dismissal, Shikamaru gave himself the final push to tell Naruto. Unfortunately for him, it seems everyone else had been working up the nerve to talk to him as well. Shikamaru made a valiant effort to finally talk to Naruto, he had only stuttered twice! And it even looked like he was seriously considering the offer! Unfortunately Sasuke had to butt in and in the chaos that followed Naruto had slipped out of the classroom and Shikamaru had lost him.

So he had spent the rest of his free afternoon looking for the blond. He had looked at all his favourite places, Ichiraku's, the top of the Yondaime's head (what a climb that was), and even at his apartment! But no sign of him, he had seen plenty of his classmates though, and two guesses what they were looking for!

Shikamaru sighed, 'I hope I find you before anyone else does, Naruto. If only to tell you how I feel…'

XXXXX

AN: How was that? I hope the voyeur scene was okay, I've never written anything like that before. Please tell me if I've got the characters sounding like themselves. And if you're wondering what _that chakra_ is, well, it isn't that hard to guess, what's more interesting is why he knows how to use it!


End file.
